El estandarte de los Longbottom
by Shiorita
Summary: En el séptimo año que Neville sube al expreso rumbo a Hogwarts, su mente está llena de anécdotas de cómo fue su primera impresión y su primer año. Le vienen a la cabeza todo lo que ha cambiado el mundo mágico y, más importante, cuánto ha crecido él. Y es que a puertas de una guerra está decidido a recordarle al mundo qué significa ser un Longbottom.


El tren los esperaba al otro lado del muro, lejos de la vista de los muggles. La majestuosa máquina, que a todos dejaba sin respiración al conocerla por primera vez, aguardaba el momento en que el maquinista decidiera arrancar. El vapor del Expreso llenaba el andén, donde se respiraba un ambiente completamente distinto a los años que le precedieron. No había compañeros que se reencontraban después de un verano, ni chiquillos de once años que asiasen con fuerza sus varitas preparados para la aventura que iban a vivir. En su lugar, un temor sin palabras, de miradas y temblores, se adueñaba de la plataforma. Como si la esencia de un boggart se hubiera colado dentro de sus corazones y trajera esa sensación propia de un dementor desde lo más profundo del espíritu humano hasta el exterior. Aquello ya no era una aventura, aquello era la guerra. Y el momento más difícil había comenzado.

En un duelo de varitas hay que ser rápido y tener suerte. No necesitas grandes conjuros para ganar. A veces, un simple expelliarmus basta para desmoronar el ataque de una aveda kedavra. Pero en el día a día, cuando tienes que dormir con un espía, comer con un traidor, estudiar junto a un enemigo; cuando tienes que sobrevivir, necesitas algo más que la suerte. Has de ser inteligente y, si lo que quieres es salir vivo y de una sola pieza, un poco cobarde.

Cualquiera sabía eso, cualquiera lo entendía. El único que no lo compartía era Neville Longbotton. Del chico introvertido y torpe que perdió su mascota el primer día de clase, no quedaban sino los ojos claros y el nombre. Más alto, más fuerte, más vivo y, sobre todo, más seguro de sí mismo. Habían sido necesarios seis años para que fuera consciente de sí mismo, para que tuviera la seguridad de que el Sombrero Seleccionador había tenido un buen motivo para colocarlo en Gryffindor.

El mundo le hubiera parecido surrealista de no ser precisamente él. Los tambores mudos que todo el mundo oía, y que, como un repicar de campanas, anunciaban lo que de forma irremediable llegaría, auguraban el final de esa historia. Una palabra que nunca se había atrevido a deletrear porque nunca creyó que pudiera hacerlo, porque ni siquiera se le antojó que la guerra de sus padres podría convertirse en la suya propia. Venganza, tan dulce y tan amarga, tan loca y tan sensata, tan ajena a la realidad que siempre había predominado en Hogwarts, tan hábil para seducirlo cuando el fantasma del pasado huyo de la habitación de San Mungo y cogió su mano para pasear con él. Aunque no sabía cómo, Neville se había jurado así mismo que Augusta estaría orgullosa de ser su abuela. Lo único que necesitaba era tener la espalda cubierta, una mano amiga, la fe inquebrantable de que juntos se puede vencer a todo. Y Neville se encontraba en el primer rincón del mundo donde cualquier persona sensata hubiera buscado a personas que pensaran como él: la casa Gryffindor.

Me han nombrado prefecta.

Neville miró a Ginny. La chica sujetaba la medalla de oro y la movía provocado que los reflejos de luz le dieran en la cara. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y, en lugar de la túnica, una chaquetilla de punto con los colores de Gryffindor. Del bolsillo de los vaqueros sobresalía la punta de la varita. Ginny vio cómo Neville fijaba sus ojos en ella y trató de desviarle la atención. Aquel no era el lugar; antes, tendría que llegar a Hogwarts y estudiar el panorama. No dudaba en que el Expreso, además de a los alumnos, también llevaba a unos cuantos mortífagos. Le agarra del brazo, se despide de su madre con un leve cabeceo y se encamina hacia la primera puerta que encuentra. En busca del vagón, se encuentran con Parvati y Lavender.

¿Qué le ha pasado al Expreso? pregunta Parvati mirando a Ginny.

Es cierto, algo ha cambiado dentro del tren. Los antiguos compartimentos donde solían sentarse han cambiado radicalmente. Ahora los vagones parecen los de un comedor. Neville recorre con su mirada el pasillo. Las diferencias, palpables, comienzan a notarse antes de haber llegado a lo que siempre consideró su casa, su otra casa. Sospecha, al igual que el resto, que se acabaron los días en que la señora del carrito repartía grageas y ranas de chocolate. La imagen del cadáver de la mujer le pasa rápido por la mente, y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos ante esa visión. Siente que Ginny lo ha visto pero se salva de las preguntas con la llegada de Dean.

¿Es este el vagón de Gryffindor?

Le miran todos, esperando a que sea más claro. Él repite la pregunta, hasta que se da cuenta que falta algo por explicar:

Han dividido los vagones en cinco grupos, uno para cada casa. Tenemos que sentarnos todos juntos. Para tenernos controlados, supongo. El problema es que no encuentro ni a Seamus ni nuestro vagón.

Tendría gracia si no fuera porque todos están pensando en lo mismo: el quinto vagón. No hace falta ser un lumbreras para saber para quién está destinado ese vagón, no hace falta ser muy listo para saber porqué los están organizando así. Para estos cinco chicos Hogwarts era sinónimo de Dumbledore, y éste de que todo va a salir bien. Superado un basilisco, un prófugo de Azkaban, un sitio de dementores, una dictadora amante de los gatos, podrían haber pasado los años que Dumbledore seguiría salvando su colegio. Pero él ya no está, y el surrealismo vuelve a apropiarse de todo. La soledad, el sentimiento de abandono, se cuelea entre ellos, y Neville tiene que concentrarse en sentir el brazo de Ginny junto al suyo para no tambalearse.

Deambulan por el pasillo hasta que alguien les corta el paso. Dos ojos asustados buscan ayuda y Neville reconoce al instante ese rostro: Colin. El chico de la cámara, aquel hijo de fotógrafos que vino en segundo curso y fue petrificado por el basilisco. Sujeta con fuerza algo debajo de su túnica, y Neville sospecha que es, precisamente, su cámara. No es probable que en el nuevo Hogwarts la dejen usarla como hasta ahora, por lo que hace bien en guardarla. Dean también le ha reconocido y le pregunta por el vagón de Gryffindor. El chico señala al suelo, indicándoles que están en el sitio correcto. Dean se despide del resto, alegando que va a buscar a Seamus. Ginny lo mira alejarse y perderse por los compartimentos. Se acuerda de otros tiempos en que ella misma se perdía por los vagones del Expreso en búsqueda de Dean. Hace tanto tiempo de aquello, casi una vida...

Al final se sientan en el primer sitio que pillan. El vagón se va llenando de gente poco a poco, gente que trae consigo un montón de miedos y de secretos, gritos silenciosos que les martillean por dentro, que les volverían locos si los encontrasen solos. Pero están juntos por algo. Son Gryffindor, saben qué significa eso. Saben que no hace falta deslizar la mano por encima de la mesa y que alguien la estreche para que se les demuestre que no están solos. Saben que el león de su estandarte está esperando el momento justo para lanzarse a atacar. Saben que lo que viene a continuación les va a poner a prueba, que las historias que les han contado de pequeños o que han descubierto en los libros en los que se les informaba que la magia no es un concepto inventado van a cobrar un sentido que ninguno de ellos había imaginado jamás. Y que, otros, habían esperado durante demasiado tiempo sin ser conscientes de ellos.

El silencio, tan distinto al del andén y a la vez tan similar, los ahoga. Está lleno de alaridos contagiosos, de reclamaciones diseñados por el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia. El profeta está encima de las mesas, con sus anuncios y sus noticias. Pero ninguna página ni ninguna línea les dice lo que todos quieren saber: ¿dónde está él? ¿Dónde? Fue, durante mucho tiempo, una figura legendaria y real al mismo tiempo, alguien a quien todos desearon conocer una vez –incluso se sorprendieron de que fuera tan real, tan similar a ellos mismo –. Ahora se ha ido, no está. Él no está muerto, como Dumbledore, pero no está con ellos. Algunos piensan que les ha abandonado, que ha huido para mantenerse a salvo –todo el mundo sabe que el Señor Tenebroso quiere su cabeza a toda costa –y se ha olvidado de la guerra. Otros, en cambio, aún confían en él y esperan su regreso de una u otra forma. Pero la esperanza es débil cuando la rutina de aquello que fue hermoso se convierte en una pesadilla. Que sean Gryffindor, no significa que no duden, que su fuerza no falle en determinados momentos de agonía, que sean invencibles y leales el cien por cien del tiempo. No hay que olvidar que son todavía niños, algunos más adultos que otros, algunos más ancianos que otros. La fe sólo es inquebrantable cuando tienen a un líder a quien seguir, pero no cualquiera puede serlo. El don del león no está en convertirse en jefe, si no en saber reconocer quién sería el mejor líder, en saber descubrir quien los guiará hasta la batalla.

Por eso, cuando los dos mortífagos entran en el compartimiento imponiendo temor mientras buscan a su presa, Neville toma una decisión. La mirada de Colin de hace un momento se mezcla en su cabeza con el supuesto cadáver de la señora del carrito, junto con las risas y las bromas que un tiempo compartió con Harry, Ron y Hermione y lo que aprendió de ellos. Aleja sus manos de los dedos de Ginny, que hasta ese momento habían estado trasmitiéndole fuerza y apoyo incondicional, y aprieta los puños mientras se levanta. Todas las miradas están puestas en él cuando ataca verbalmente a los dos adultos. Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Colin, Cormac, y el resto de los Gryffindor que allí se encuentran lo miran como si lo vieran por primera vez y como si era lo que todos llevaban largo tiempo esperando. Porque cuando Neville planta cara a los mortífagos acciona el resorte con el que todos habían encerrado su alma. Y esa declaración de guerra que la voz de Longbotton ha escrito en la cara del enemigo la han firmado todos; el rugido interior que a todos atraviesa de parte a parte da fe de ello.

Neville se vuelve a sentar. Sus pupilas tienen un fuego que Ginny ha visto muchas veces en su reflejo cuando se miraba en el espejo. Ella no ya es la chiquilla que se dejó engatusar por Riddle, él ya no es el niño al que Draco embrujó las piernas. Perciben el cambio y, súbitamente, se agarran de las manos. Los dedos de Ginny juegan con una pequeña moneda, fría al tacto, que termina en la palma de la mano de Neville. El cosquilleo típico que augura que algo grande va a pasar les recorre a ambos y les pone la piel de gallina. Neville mira su mano, la moneda brilla y él la reconoce: el ejército de Dumbledore se comunicaba gracias a ella. La encierra en su puño y mira a Ginny, que sonríe abiertamente con los ojos y los labios.

Hace cinco minutos, Neville firmó la declaración de guerra con los mortífagos. Hace menos de un segundo, ha enviado esa fe ciega de esperanza y compañerismo a todos los miembros del ED. Ya no hay marcha atrás, la guerra ha comenzado, y al nuevo Hogwarts le tocará conocer a los nuevos héroes. Porque Neville está decidido a alzar el apellido Longbotton como su propia bandera, con sus fantasmas, sus miedos y sus orgullos; porque es hijo de sus padres, y por ellos librará la guerra que ellos trataron de evitar.


End file.
